Nathan Sykes
Nathan skyes was born in Gloucester, England, on April 18, 1993 and is 24 years old. Nathan Sykes grew up with his younger sister and his mother, a music teacher. He was only 6 when he started singing and performing, going on to win notable competitions, including Britney Spears' Karaoke Kriminals in 2003. Sykes later won a spot in the U.K. boy band The Wanted, which has gone on to score two No. 1 singles, and whose namesake debut album has sold more than 400,000 copies. Early Life Nathan James sykes Born in the Abbeydale section of Gloucester, England, on April 18, 1993 he learned to play piano at a very young age from his mother, a music teacher. He took to the music and began singing and performing at age 6; starting at age 11, he attended London's prestigious Sylvia Young Theatre School. Sykes won various youth competitions, including Britney Spears's Karaoke Kriminals (where he met Spears live on television) and the Cheltenham Competitive Festival of Dramatic Art, both in 2003. In 2004, he competed to represent the United Kingdom in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest, placing third overall. Nathan has a younger sister named Jess. She also sings, and Nathan will occasionally tweet her covers. Nathan has now began a solo career and came out with a new single called "Kiss Me Quick", which has a hit of 4 million views. He also worked on other songs, such as Wait For You, Famous, Money, More Than You'll Ever Know, Over And Over Again, and Give It Up. Career In 2009, after a highly competitive, nationwide audition process, a 16-year-old Nathan Sykes was chosen to be a member of a new five-member boy band, The Wanted. Sykes was the youngest member of the new group, whose other members were Max George, Tom Parker, Jay McGuiness and Siva Kaneswaran. His musical training and love of R&B and soul music styles came in handy, lending credibility to the group. (Sykes has named harmonizing R&B/pop group Boyz II Men as his favorite group.) The Wanted's self-titled debut album, released in October 2010, included their first single, "All Time Low," which hit No. 1 on the U.K. singles chart. The album went on to launch three U.K. Top 20 singles and rose to No. 4 in the United Kingdom. In November 2011, the group's second album, Battleground, spawned another No. 1 hit, "Glad You Came," which became their biggest hit to date, holding the top spot in the United Kingdom for two weeks, and in Ireland for five weeks. As the band makes a bid to increase their visibility and popularity in the United States, celebrity cable channel E! Entertainment launched a reality show around them in summer 2013, The Wanted Life As a solo, Nathan had recorded a duet with Ariana Grande, from Victorious ''and ''Cat & Sam, for The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones Soundtrack. The duet is titled "Almost Is Never Enough" and was released Aug 19, 2013. Personal Life Sykes has been romantically linked to British singer Dionne Bromfield, two years his junior and the goddaughter of the late British singer-songwriter Amy Winehouse. Although they have not formally announced they are a couple, the tabloid press has chronicled them closely. As the youngest member of the group, Sykes holds a special place in the hearts of the band's large, young female following. Whenever there is talk in the press of a possible girlfriend, it gives rise to heated fan discussions on Twitter, often resulting in a loss of followers. On September 24, 2013, Nathan Sykes, and confrimed girlfriend, Ariana Grande, confirmed they were officially together. The couple had previously recorded "Almost Is Never Enough" for The Mortal Instruments: City of Bones Soundtrack, were speculated to be dating. It is said that Ariana cheated on, previous, boyfriend Jai Brooks, of almost a year and from YouTube group Janoskians, with Nathan. Nathan's Tweet, confirming the relationship, was: : "So, I guess it's obvious now . . . thanks to everyone who is being so lovely. I'm so happy #butweareterrified #pleasedontkillme #orariana." While Ariana's tweet was: : "We hesitated saying anything as people can be a bit insensitive but thank u. We value all of your happiness, thank you for valuing ours." Among Sykes's favorite foods are spaghetti Bolognese and Chinese food. He is said to be the neatest and most organized among his bandmates. External Links Nathan Sykes' Twitter Nathan Sykes' Instagram Jess Sykes' Twitter References APA Style*Nathan Sykes. (2013). The Biography Channel website. Retrieved 06:39, Nov 15, 2013, from http://www.biography.com/people/nathan-sykes-21174341. Harvard Style*''Nathan Sykes''. Internet. 2013. The Biography Channel website. Available from: http://www.biography.com/people/nathan-sykes-21174341 15 Nov 2013. MLA Style*"Nathan Sykes." 2013. The Biography Channel website. Nov 15 2013, 06:39 http://www.biography.com/people/nathan-sykes-21174341. MHRA Style*"Nathan Sykes," The Biography Channel website, 2013, http://www.biography.com/people/nathan-sykes-21174341 Nov 15, 2013. Chicago Style*"Nathan Sykes," The Biography Channel website, http://www.biography.com/people/nathan-sykes-21174341 (accessed Nov 15, 2013). CBE/CSE Style*Nathan Sykes Internet. The Biography Channel website; 2013 2013 Nov 15 Available from: http://www.biography.com/people/nathan-sykes-21174341. Bluebook Style*Nathan Sykes, http://www.biography.com/people/nathan-sykes-21174341 (last visited Nov 15, 2013). AMA Style*Nathan Sykes. The Biography Channel website. 2013. Available at: http://www.biography.com/people/nathan-sykes-21174341. Accessed Nov 15, 2013. Nathan is now making a big hit in life! He is a super star his new songs are " Over and Over again" also " kiss me quick" Category:Members